<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Countdown by WorkInProgress84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403361">The Final Countdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84'>WorkInProgress84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy arrives too early at Tim's house and witnesses an unlikely, delightful scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fluffy little drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy could hear the music thumping against the walls of the house the moment she opened her car door, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.</p><p>What in hell was going on? She couldn't tell what song it was, only that it was blasting from Tim's impressive sound system and carrying all the way down his driveway.</p><p>Grabbing her purse and locking up her car behind her, she wondered what warranted such displays of un-neighborly behavior from an upstanding citizen like Tim Bradford.</p><p>Lucy had texted to say she was en route about half an hour ago, so Tim definitely knew to be expecting her. She was technically early. Perhaps he was still cleaning up the house and psyching himself up with some music? The track had a very eighties vibe to it and she was more of a Motown girl herself, but whatever floated his boat as long as it got the chores done. </p><p>She sneaked up to the front door to see if she could identify the song, eager for that tidbit of information, and simply for something new to learn about Tim. </p><p>She found the door open when she turned the doorknob, as was customs when she was coming over, so she discreetly peeked in. Now that the walls weren't muffling it anymore, she recognized that synth on the spot. Then she heard Tim wail in the highest, most offensively off-key voice she'd ever heard and her hand shot up to cover her mouth.</p><p>"It's the fiiiinal countdoooown!"</p><p>Then he launched into the synth line with gusto and Lucy clamped down on the laugh that tried to bubble out of her; the delight was that powerful. It wasn’t the first time she heard Tim sing, but that was a whole new level of letting go. While he wasn’t as serious a man as his colleagues assumed, he didn't make a habit of goofing off. </p><p>She couldn't wait to see him. What did he look like carefree?</p><p>As if on cue, he suddenly appeared, skidding into his living room like he was Freddy Mercury, his whole body curving around the mop he was holding. With a flourish, he brought the makeshift mic to his mouth for his next line.</p><p>"The final countdoooown!"</p><p><em>Delightfully</em> off-key. It felt like spotting a unicorn; she really wanted to pet this one, adopt it and never let it go. How lucky was she to witness such a rare moment of undiluted fun? She wanted to join him in this bubble of joy - because who wouldn’t want in on such a dance party - but she refrained: looking on was a privilege. Tim was headbanging so hard to the rhythm Lucy was worried about his balance, but he held strong through the chorus.</p><p>Then he spun on the balls of his feet like a freaking rockstar and dropped to his knees, eyes closed, to start his guitar solo. She wondered how often his mop saw that kind of action; she hoped the answer was 'a lot': Tim deserved all the happiness. </p><p>Her own smile was threatening to split her face in two. She was too scared he'd see her if she moved or she would've dug around her purse to record this on her phone and play it back for herself later in the privacy of her own apartment. She wanted to revel in her boyfriend's exaltation because nothing made her happier than seeing him be happy.</p><p>And it dawned on her: she loved this man.</p><p>The realization wasn't even that shocking. But it had been inevitable and a long time coming, and a sort of peace settled over her as she watched Tim wriggle on his knees like he was being electrocuted, face scrunched up in concentration. This man was her one-and-only. Her forever.</p><p>A tidal wave of affection slammed into her, the love so all-encompassing that tears sprang to her eyes, spoiling the sight of him.</p><p>"Lucy?" She startled with a gasp. "How long have you been here?"</p><p>She wiped at her eyes with the heel of a hand and smiled at him, wobbly but genuine. Her heart soared when he didn't try to justify his moment of silliness: she was allowed to see him like this; it was the most precious gift he'd ever given her.</p><p>"What's wrong? Am I that bad a singer?" he asked with a frown, mop still in hand. </p><p>A giggle burst out of her along with a couple more tears. Oh yes, he absolutely was that bad a singer; he was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>"It's just," she sniffed with a smile, "I hit me just now that you're the most amazing man I know and I love you."</p><p>"Oh," he said, eyes going wider in surprise. It didn't look like he was freaking out at all, though, despite the fact it was her first 'I love you'. "Is that it? Come in, then."</p><p>'Is that it' hadn't been the reaction she'd been going for, but she should've known better: Tim's way of handling feelings and emotions kept on throwing her for a loop. It was different from everything she'd been taught worked best, and yet he made it work- it just needed a little translating sometimes.</p><p>Lucy closed the door behind her as Tim turned the music off and leaned his mic/guitar against the wall. The sudden silence was jarring and a bit daunting, making her wonder how untimely her confession was. She would never regret saying it, but if keeping it in for a bit longer could have prevented her from upsetting Tim, she would have.</p><p>But she needn't have worried: when he turned around, his face was open and he crossed the couple of steps that separated them to take her in his arms, his wide palms sliding around her waist in a firm caress that made her shiver.</p><p>"Now say it again," he murmured, his forehead against hers.</p><p>Lucy beamed. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Lucy's heart pounded, her body too small to contain all the happiness, and she started laughing, something irrepressible pouring out of her. Tim leaned over that extra inch to kiss her smile, and she did her best to kiss him back. It was impossible, her cheeks pulled up too tight, so tight she thought they might never come down again. She hoped they didn’t.</p><p>"You know what this means?" he asked. The devious grin that tugged at his lips made his blue eyes sparkle. She was almost afraid to ask.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The Final Countdown's our song, now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by the many amazing videos of Eric Winter goofing off in the shop in-between takes. I hope they keep coming because they are gold.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>